


I Can Do This

by Ambercreek



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Bar fights, Blood and Injury, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biker knows he cares</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do This

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had sitting on my laptop for god knows how long. I think I wrote this even before actually playing the game

Biker sat in the passenger seat. Body awkwardly resting on the old crusty leather seating of a rundown car. Blood pooled from his nose and mouth and stilled smiled in victory. Ignoring this sting of his probably fractured nose and the metallic taste of red.

Feeling a burning sensation on his face. He completely forgot about the lite cigarette that was in his mouth. He cursed and pulled it out. Feeling the tar cloud up his lungs. Feeling a sweet taste of nicotine among the blood.

He exhaled the smoke and just watched it pile up in the car. He cracked a window earlier so he wouldn’t suffocate, but if he did have a way to go, it would be this.

“That was a stupid stunt you pulled back there.” Biker forgot that he had someone else in the car with him, his head is too foggy that it ends up blocking out everything else around him. Just himself, the shitty leather, and the copper taste in his mouth.

“Hey I told you I could handle them, didn’t I.”

“Yeah, not before I had to step in and save your ass.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jackets hands tighten on the steering wheel. Wait were they going again.

If his head wasn’t pounding so badly right now, he would have laughed and rolled his eyes. But he was just so tired and just wanted to sleep.

Biker put out his cigarette on the dashboard. Not that it mattered anyways. this car was shit anyways. So what is a little burn mark going to do.

The car stopped abruptly, nearly sending Biker flying. Once hitting the full stop, he smacked his head on the reclined chair. Yelling in pain, gripping at his teal locks. Wanting the pounding to stop.

Jacket exited the car. Making his way to the other side. He opened up the passenger side and yanked Biker out of the car.

Jacket slung his arm over his shoulder and held onto his side. Using his foot to close the door. Biker didn’t know if he locked it or not. Didn’t matter to him. It wasn’t any of their car, so if someone took it, no issue.

Biker tried to keep himself from bleeding all over Jacket as he rest his head on his shoulder. But it was already covered in blood, so his just added to the mix.

He shut his eyes for a split second and when he opened them again to find that he was on his bed. The sheets felt much better than the leather seating and basically anything right now.  
  
He shut his eyes again.

Cracking an eye open. He saw the light crack through the blinds. Flinging an hand over his eyes to shield himself from the suns evil rays.

What time was it, how long has he been out, why the fuck does his nose hurt so badly.

Oh wait. Last night at the bar.

He slowly opened his eyes again. Removing his hand at a slow pace. Just so that he could get well adjusted to the light. He looked over to the nightstand and saw that a glass of water and a few aspirins were placed their.

Jacket probably did that.

He knew he cared.

_Sorta._

Jacket’s way of showing affection was splotchy and was never predictable. Probably since he had no real idea how the human emotions works, not that he was any better. But he did pick up on small things.

Like beating the shit out of a few bar thugs for you. Taking you home...

Biker could easily see a form on the other side of the one room apartment. Body slouched over the desk and the iconic Letterman used as a blanket.

That was a new one.

Staying the night, so you don’t choke on your own blood in the middle of the night.


End file.
